


Condemnance

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: En Masse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Enemies, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Hundred Years War - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: He refuses to acknowledge his own role in her death.Consensus-verse.Originally posted of ff.net in 2014





	Condemnance

_Post-Hundred Years War_

* * *

He wanted to blame England. He wanted to say it was all because of him.

_"Jeanne is dead because of YOU..."_

It was just so _easy_  to put him to fault.

And yet, somehow, just not easy enough.

_England stared back dully, gazing at him through hollow eyes. "Then why didn't you try to get her back?"_

France curled up and pressed his fists into his eyes. The tears burned.

_Why didn't you try to get her back...?_

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Notes:
> 
> In reality, after Joan of Arc was captured, the French court didn't do anything to rescue her. She wasn't rehabilitated until 25 years after her death, & was cannonized in 1920.


End file.
